


Employees for a brothel

by LordJesusHereWeGo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, F/M, Mind Control, Unwilling, covered in cum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 11:53:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordJesusHereWeGo/pseuds/LordJesusHereWeGo
Summary: A man was tasked with getting employees for a brothel from the hidden leaf. And he does, even if they aren't the most willing participants.





	Employees for a brothel

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something I wrote because I was bored and waiting for a few things to download. I might do a few other chapters if people actually like this, just make sure you tell me somehow.

Sakura haruno sat on her knees, staring up angrily at the man who stood infront of her. It was a terrifying sight usually. Her eyes could instill fear into the most powerful of ninja. But it lost all power due to the fact that she was currently taking his 9 inch cock in and out of her mouth. 

It wasn't her choice though. Not an hour ago she had found herself in combat with this man. But in less than a minute she found her body completely in his control. And now he had her in an unfamiliar area, and completely at his mercy.

"God your mouth feels so good! It's like it was made to suck dick!".

A few angry grunts was all she could get out. 

Her senses were filled entirely by his cock. Her tongue wrapped aroud it while it thrusted in and out of her throat and mouth. To take breath, since it never fully left her mouth, she was forced to inhale through her nose. It smelled sweaty and dirty, as if he hadn't bathed in a week. It wasn't as bad as the taste, but it was still awful. 

"Keep this up and i'm gonna bust".

Sakura tried to talk, but with her head bobbing back and fourth, taking in his cock, all that came out was garbled speech. The man couldn't help but laugh at her attempts to speak.

"You can try to talk all you want, but with my cock in your mouth nothing intelligent will come out". The man took a moment to think, before just smiling. "Not like it matters, more than likely nothing intelligent ever came out of your mouth".

She knew nothing she attempted to say would make it out of her mouth the way she wanted, but she still tried. Since she couldn't control her own body, all she could do was protest what he planned to do with it. 

A few more minutes went by of sakura sucking his dick, before the man began to feel something coming.  
"Oh, here we go. I'm about to cum!"

Sakura's eyes shot wide open. She had no intentions of drinking this man's cum. She protested and screamed out all she could, but to no avail. He grabbed the back of her head and forced her to take in his dick harder and deeper. Each thrust brought him closer to orgasm, and brought Sakura closer to ingesting his seed.

She could feel it start to twitch. There was nothing to do now but wait for it.

With a final thrust, he jammed it into her throat. Cum shot down sakura's throat, directly into her stomache. But before he was finished cumming, he pulled it out, spraying the remainder all over sakura's face. 

She sat there, unable to do anything. Inside her mouth was a large amount of his cum, as well as her face. Before she could even attempt to spit it out however, the man stopped her. 

"Do not spit that out. Keep it in your mouth!"

Sakura froze, unable to spit out the nasty liquid that filled her mouth. 

"Swish it around in your mouth. Get a good taste, after all....". 

The man stopped speaking and smiled. 

"You're gonna want to get used to the taste of cum. From now on you're gonna be experiencing it a lot".

She was unsure what he fully meant by that, but her body did as told. She closed her mouth and began to stir it around with her tongue. It tasted salty and bitter. It was definitely something she didn't wish to experience ever again. 

"Now, swallow it".

With no other choice, she let the liquid slide down her throat, hating the warm feeling it left inside. When it was all gone, she just glared at the man.

"YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT! YOU GOT WHAT YOU WANTED, NOW LET ME GO!"

Her anger showed in full form now. She may not be able to move, but she sure as hell was able to speak.

"Sorry, but I don't think that's even possible for you anymore".

"What!? What do you mean?"

The man just smiled and began to buckle his pants back. 

"Before, I was the only one who was able to control you. That's my kekkei genkai, actually. No matter how powerful they are, as long as they are a woman, they are unable to disobey me".

Sakura glared at him. 

"So that's how you were able to control me! Well then let me go, you got what you wanted."

"Unfortunately, I wasn't the one who wanted this. I was just doing the job I was paid to do."

"What?"

"The town we're in now is small, and on the border of the land of fire. And as a small town, they have a serious lack of willing employee's at their brothel. So instead of force their own people into working there, they employed me to find a few women from the hidden leaf, and bring them here."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small notepad, and a pen. He opened up the pad and crossed something out that the girl couldn't see.

"They had a few requests on girls that I grabbed. They gave me a list, and you happened to be on it."

The man closed the notepad and put it in his pocket. 

"Appearently a lot of the customers there have a thing for you."

Sakura growled at the man. 

"Do you really think this'll work? I'll find a way to get out of your control, and when I do I'm gonna kill you!"

"Too bad for you, there is truly no escape for you...even if you did kill me".

"What do you mean? You said it yourself, I'm under your control! With you dead i'm free!"

"Yes, that would be the case if I was the only one that controlled you...but that's not true anymore. My kekkei genkai has another effect. You see, if a woman is to have my cum inside her, no matter if it's through the throat, vagina or ass...they lose almost all control of their body!"

Sakura's face turned to one of both confusion and terror, not able to fully understand what this man meant.

"Any woman who has my cum inside her will forever be forced to obey the wishes of any man. No matter who they are, and no matter how strong that woman is".  
"Thats....That's not possible! That can't be true!"

"Sorry, but that's the truth. I wasn't just fucking your throat for the hell of it, I was doing my job."

The man turned around, and began to leave the room. 

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will have fun there."

As he left the door, three new men entered the room. Sakura could do nothing but sit there on her knees. The man had left, and sakura was now with three new men. Each one of them had to be at least 40, and each one of them only wore loose bathrobes.

"So now we have the great Sakura Haruno with us. She will make a fine addition to the brothel."

"God, seeing her face plastered in cum is really getting me hard. Maybe we should have a go with her?"

"I don't see why not, but there is something we need to see to first".

"LISTEN YOU OLD....."

"Please clean your face of cum, sakura. And do make sure that you get to taste every drop you can."

Her hands began to move on their own, getting most of the cum off her face in less than a few seconds. Now on her hands, she could only watch herself as they were brought to her mouth and her tongue began to lick clean every drop. 

"That's a good idea, sir! This way we can make sure she's completely under our control."

Soon all the cum that had been splattered across her face was now in sakura's mouth, and making it's way into her stomache. Now she knew that the man hadn't been lying. Her body was now completely obedient to men.

"Good. I knew you liked the taste of cum! Maybe you could use a little more!"

"Yeah, I bet she would!"

All 3 men opened their robes, each revealing an adequate sized cock.

"Open your mouth wide, Sakura! I need some service, and from now on that's your job!"

Sakura's mouth opened wide, and all she could do was scream in protest before the man's cock found a place inside her mouth, turning the scream into a muted hum behind his cock.

While Sakura sucked yet another cock, the two other's each grabbed her hand's and placed them around their own throbbing dicks.

"Don't forget us, Sakura".

"Yeah, you're gonna need to service multiple people sometimes. This is gonna be a good warm-up".

There was nothing she could do. She was forced to suck dick twice now and was bing forced to rub on two others. She had no power against these men. They completely owned her body.

"She's....too good....I'm cumming!"

"Shit! Me too!"

"I'm right behind you!"

Sakura's mouth was once again filled with warm cum, along with her entire upper body being once again plastered in it.

"You are definitely gonna be used a lot! And are gonna be bringing in a lot of money".

The 3 men wrapped back up in the robes, each of them satisfied.

"That was great! And look at her, she looks perfect like that!"

"Yeah, I do have to agree with you. Sakura, we would like you to stay like that while we go get a few things ready. I want you to keep that cum in your mouth too!"

The 3 men turned around and left like the first, leaving sakura on her knees with a mouth filled to the brim with cum, and her body covered in the warm sticky substance.


End file.
